


Busted!

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [45]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Kissing, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: There's never any privacy in such a small village.





	Busted!

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname

**Busted!**

**For** **Chelseylovesjack**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **16**

*********************

"Hey, (Y/ N), Hiccup. Do you want to hang out this evening," asked Astrid.

You glanced at Hiccup before answering. "Sorry, Astrid. Maybe tomorrow. Gobber had us both working tonight."

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, it's fine. Are you both free tomorrow?"

"Yes," you answered, smiling.

"Nope," corrected Hiccup. "I forgot to tell you, (N/N), but Gobber asked if we can come into work tomorrow, too."

"When?" asked Astrid.

"Late afternoon. If you don't have plans that morning, well, I'm free."

"Me, too," Astrid smiled.

"Same," you beamed. "Great! Meet up at the cove tomorrow morning! Eight or so good?"

"Yeah. Toothless always wakes me up early."

"Yeah. Eight is fine. See you two then!" Astrid walked away.

"Ready, (N/N)?" Hiccup offered his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Why, yes, I am." You took hold of his arm and let him guide you to work.

"Nice to see you two show up," Gobber teased, hinting at the flight Hiccup took you on the previous week. You both strayed out too far, forgetting your duties and having to make camp for the night. Nevertheless, Stoick and your parents were worried sick.

"I said I was sorry about that!" Hiccup exclaimed, handing you your apron. He threw his on quickly before Gobber threw him a dull sword.

"Anyways, I'm off. Your father called up another meeting, Hiccup."

"Another one?" the boy questioned.

"Boring things. Always knock me out quick! Anyways, stay on task. I'll be back once the darn meeting is over with." Gobber hobbled out of the blacksmith.

"Peace and quiet," you sighed, picking up a dull axe.

Hiccup went to sharpening the sword. "You were saying?" he shouted over the noise.

You rolled your eyes and went to working.

You finished your tasks in an hour, leaving you both sweating and tired from the hard labor.

"You'd think," you gasped, "that I'd be," you breathed, "used to this," you paused, "by now."

Hiccup leaned back, against the wall. "Don't think," he started, "we'll ever be."

You took a minute to catch your breaths, sitting out in the cold soon- to- be winter's night.

"You know, you look beautiful under the moon's soft light," noted Hiccup, blushing.

You blushed lightly, but didn't let it bother you. "You don't look half bad yourself, dragon boy."

Hiccup seemed to flinch, but in a stopping- himself- from- moving sort of way.

"You know, you helped me train Toothless, dragon girl."

"I barely did anything! You did all the work!"

"You inspired me to not kill him in the first place," admitted Hiccup, all teasing gone. He wasn't joking; he was serious.

"I did? How?"

"Your little speech. The one you made when we ran into each other in the woods. It was right before I found Toothless tied up in the woods."

**Flashback**

*****************

_You were fifteen, recently working with Gobber and Hiccup. As the chief's son, you knew Hiccup wanted to impress everybody, for all they saw was a walking, trouble making fish bone._

_"I shot down a night fury."_

_Stoick roughly dragged poor Hiccup away, as he rambled on how he actually did._

_"ENOUGH!" Stoick yelled. That shut Hiccup up._

_You ran off, waiting in the woods behind the chief's house, knowing Hiccup would wander there soon enough._

_****_

_"Hiccup," you called, since he hadn't noticed you._

_"What? So you're talking to me now?" he glared, bouncing on his feet in a hurry._

_"I don't talk a lot. I simply talk when I feel like it. Anyways, I believe you."_

_"What?" he froze._

_"I believe you. I also know you plan to kill the poor soul."_

_"Poor soul? You mean the beast."_

_"You don't honestly think that," you stated._

_"I do."_

_"You're a horrible liar, Hiccup."_

_"I'm not lying."_

_"If I didn't know you, I would have believed that."_

_"If you didn't know me," he scoffed. "What do you mean?"_

_"I notice you. I see you as you see Astrid. My cousin, Astrid."_

_"You what?"_

_"My feelings matter not. What matters is what you plan to do with your knife and that poor dragon. Or as you call it: that beast."_

_"Wait-"_

" _No. You listen to me. If never again, then right now, Hiccup," you ordered, standing from your spot. "You're different, just like my mom's best friend. Just like your mom. You may not know it, yet, but it's true. Just as I am like her. Dragons are not evil, Hiccup. They simply fight to survive. Believe not in what you have been told, but in what you have and can learn! Don't let expectations wear you down. You are perfect the way you are. Everyone tells you lies, say that you are a mistake, but, believe me, you are not. You can do great things, Hiccup. You just have to listen to your heart and be yourself. Don't be your father, don't be the village, be yourself! You, and only you, Hiccup, can free both us and the dragons from our misery."_

_Hiccup didn't say anything and just let the words sink in._

_With a newfound confidence, he continued on his way. You went your own way, to the cove, your favorite place to be._

**End of Flashback**

**********************

"I never knew my words had such an effect on you."

"You rarely spoke, you still speak less than most, but your words never fail to amaze me."

"Thank you."

"I never thank you, (N/N). So, thank you. I really needed to hear those words."

"You're welcome, Hiccup."

"But," he dragged, smirking.

"Oh no," you groaned, also smiling.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did!"

"No, the part about you and Astrid and me."

You looked away. "Oh." You took a minute, but finally answered. "Yeah. I did mean it."

"Do you still feel-"

You cut him off. "Yes, I do." You turned to smile at him. "I hope this won't change anything." You walked back into the blacksmith.

He stopped you, turning you to face him. "Oh, it will." Before you could react, his lips pressed against yours. You shared a sweet kiss, pulling away breathless. "I love you, too. Still want it to not change anything?"

"Screw that."

He laughed. "Good."

The next kiss was breathtaking. Hiccup licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you gladly gave. Your tongues danced together, savoring every second.

You spent many minutes sharing kiss after kiss. At one point, your back landed against the wall. At another point, Hiccup's hand slipped under your shirt, never moving past your stomach. Your hands, however, trailed all over his chest and slight abs.

"Hiccup! (Y/ N)!" Gobber shouted, surprised.

Hiccup quickly pulled away. "Busted," he admitted, sheepishly. "Hi, Gobber. How was that meeting?"

"Ask your father," Gobber said, gesturing to Stoick, who just finished walking through the door with a knowing smile. You blushed.

"Hey. . . Dad."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
